


Stayed Home Sick

by FicFriction



Category: The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicFriction/pseuds/FicFriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is hell bent and determined to go out, but with how sick he is there is no way Leigh is going to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stayed Home Sick

"Hon, what are you doing down here on the couch?" Leigh, my girlfriend, asks as she comes down the stairs to our living room, where I am indeed curled up on the couch, my small blanket wrapped around me. "I thought you had to be in the studio by now?"

I open my mouth to speak but end up turning my head into the arm of the couch and hack up my left lung. While I'm struggling to cough up said lung I can feel her rubbing my back. When the coughing subsides I look up at her and the look she gives me tells me I'm looking extremely pathetic; she looks like I'm a little kid that she wants to pull into her arms and cradle. She's kneeling by the couch as she rubs my back.

"Can you talk now hon?"

"I think so..." I cringe slightly and lean over, grabbing a tissue just in time to sneeze out part of my brain.

"Oh hon," she mutters as she stands up and gently lifts me up before she sits down and lets me back down, my head resting on her lap. "Beckett baby, maybe a hot shower will help you feel better," she suggests as she slowly strokes my hair, her fingers tangling inside of it. "It always helps me when I'm feeling sick."

"But that's you, not me," I grumble. "Just because it works for you doesn't exactly mean it's going to work for me."

"And what's the harm in trying it if it might make you better hon?" She asks, her eyebrow lifting as she stares into me with her eyes.

"But Leigh, what if I don't want to risk feeling worse."

"I've never heard of a shower making someone feel worse Bill." Leigh sighs, a sigh I was all too familiar with in the two years we've been dating. "William, you're acting like a child again..."

"Fine, I'll take the stupid shower," I grumble, not feeling very amused when she smiles and I sit up from having my head in her lap. Both of us stand up and as I head up the stairs I notice that I hear her footsteps behind me, but shrug it off as her heading up to the room. Upstairs, as I head into the bedroom and am about to shut the door to the bathroom, she slips in with me. "You're not going to stand there and make sure I take this shower are you?"

"Nope," she says with a small smile as she takes off her shirt and reaches behind herself to undo her bra. "I'm taking it with you so you don't have to do a lot of work in here; seeing as it was my idea and all." She stops stripping when she gets to her panties and looks at me with my jeans and t-shirt and jeans on. "Are you going to shower in your clothes?"

"I was admiring the show," I say with a sweet smile and bat my eyelids at her. When she merely lifts her brow at me, I pout and slide my shirt over my head, tossing it on top of her shirt on the floor.

As I finish undressing, she slides past me and turns on the shower, getting it right as I push down my boxers and kick them off. She slides off her panties and tosses them with her clothes before she gets in first to test the water and motions for me to join her when she obviously finds it perfect. She steps back so I can get in underneath the shower spray, and when I do a soft moan escapes my lips as I realize the hot water does feel pretty good.

"There you go baby, just stay under the spray and I'll try to work my magic for you," she whispers in my ear from behind. Out of the corner of my vision I see her grabbing my body wash and my bath poof.

After a few moments I moan softly when her hands, and the soapy poof, move over my shoulders and back, moving down my back in slow circles. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all._ Her arm slinks around front and from my chest to the V shape leading down to my nether regions, her hand works the poof in the same slow circles she used on my back. She presses closer until the front of her body is pressing to the back of mine. _God this is so fucking intimate,_ I think to myself, sniffling in a small, desperate attempt to clear my nose, _why do I have to be sick for it?_

She kisses the back of my neck before kneeling down behind me to wash my thighs and legs. When she stands back up she presses close again and hands me the poof. "I'm almost positive you can wash yourself from here," she says, making me pout.

I had been hoping she would be the one to wash my lower area. _Damn it..._

When I start to wash myself I see her grab my shampoo and squeeze some into her hand before putting it back. I moan again when she starts washing my hair, her fingertips massaging my scalp, giving me one of the best head rubs I've gotten in a while. As she works on massaging the shampoo lather through my hair, I reach up and turn the shower head so the water can rinse my body without sending shampoo into my eyes.

"Go ahead and rinse your hair baby," she says as she pulls her hands from my hair.

I'm pouting more now, since my head rub was over, as I tilt my head down into the shower spray, rinsing all of the shampoo out of it. When I was sure it was all out, I lean back up, only to have her fingers tangle through my hair again. _Oh yeah... Conditioner,_ I think as I stand there with my head slightly tilted back, letting her work the conditioner through my hair, once again giving me a head rub.

Since she knows I usually take my time massaging the conditioner through every part of my hair, this head rub is definitely longer than the last one. I hate to admit it to myself, but I can actually breathe a bit better and my head isn't pounding as bad as it was when I was heading up the stairs.

I groan when her hands leave my hair and she gently nudges my head back up and then down into the shower spray. I work on rinsing the conditioner out, wishing there was dirt in the bathroom I could roll in to where she would have to wash me all over again, and when it's all gone, my thoughts of it being over are confirmed when she reaches around me and turns off the shower and the water. She gets out first and wraps a towel around her body and motions for me to come to her.

"As I said, I don't want you to do a lot of work," she says as she starts drying off my arms, my chest and stomach, gently turning me so she could dry off my shoulders and back.

We leave the bathroom, after we're done drying our bodies, our hair still slightly damp though, and proceed to lay down on my bed. I sniffle, which makes me pretty much hack up my right lung, and slide my arm around her, keeping some space between her so she doesn't get sick. I love and hate the fact that she was right about the shower helping me. I love it since I do feel a little bit better now, and not as congested. Hate it because of how stupid it was of me to argue her on it. I sigh softly, wishing someone would call so I could go out. I was already tired of being home.

"What's the matter Bill?" She asks, looking at me.

"Do you think we can go out tonight?" I ask, returning her stare. When she merely shakes her head, I pout slightly. "But why not?"

"Beckett baby, you need to get some rest, even if it means not going out," she says softly, but I can hear the faint edge of firmness starting to creep into her words. _But dammit I don't care if I'm sick, I want out of this stuffy house._

"But I don't want to be stuck in this bed all day," I whine, my brown eyes now becoming my puppy eyes as I give her a begging look.

"William Eugene Beckett Jr., you will stay in this bed or I will walk out of this house and your life for a week," she threatens with stern voice and cold eyes to show just how serious she is. I sniffle and nod as I curl up against her and nuzzle my head up under her chin as we tangle our legs together.

That's one of the things I love about my girl, she's only an inch or two shorter than me so I don't have to practically bend over to taste her sweet mouth; or scoot down to have my feet hanging off of my bed to lay my head on her chest. Although one of the down sides to being as tall as I am is finding a tall girl, I'm lucky enough to have found her. I smile to myself as she slowly runs her fingers through my hair, being careful not to pull too hard when she comes across a tangle. She's smiling now, I can tell because I can barely see it from my angle.

I know she'd never walk out on me for this, but it sure as Hell was motivation to stay in home in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this one-shot as a contest prize to a reader of mine on www.ficwad.com. As I said before, I do sometimes hold little contests, and this is just the results of one of them =). -*-Was edited in the transfer from site to site, so if you've seen this before and noticed something looked different, I merely edited some flaws =)-*-


End file.
